Wants and Needs
by gacktsgal
Summary: When Sasuke comes back to Konoha to find Sai trying to take his Naruto, how will he react? Will Akatsuki finally succeed in capturing the ninetailed fox? Yaoi, swearing, violence
1. The New Team Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto of any of the characters**

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of Wants and Needs. The pairing will be SasuNaru, but there will still be some SaiNaru. Here's the chapter, feel free to criticize. (I need it XD)**

**As for when this takes place, about a month after the failed Sasuke mission in Chapter 309.**

**---**

**Chapter 1: The New Team Seven**

Sai barely managed to dodge the kunai; he was too busy laughing to himself. He felt it skim his bare stomach and imbed itself into the tree trunk with a dull thud. He looked down to see a fuming blonde; he still didn't know why Naruto got so mad when Sai mentioned his penis.

"Naruto, don't throw kunai at your training partner," Kakashi said dully, turning to the next page of his Icha Icha Paradise book. He hasn't even looked up from it once. Sai would've asked him what it was about, but Naruto and Sakura immediately said, "Don't ask."

It's been a month now since they came back from the failed Sasuke mission. They've been training everyday to get stronger for next time; a little more than a month remains until Orochimaru takes Sasuke's body for his own.

Sakura trained with Tsunade sometimes, but when she didn't, Kakashi trained with her. Naruto was intent on getting stronger without the nine-tailed fox, and Sai simply wanted friends and to learn more about emotion and human nature, and to also get Sasuke back to Konoha.

Naruto just huffed and returned the other kunai to the pouch strapped to his right leg. "And Sai, don't tease Naruto," he continued. Sai just looked confused. "He's sensitive about it." _Flip_.

Naruto was about to start yelling there's nothing to be sensitive about, but Sakura appeared, looking tired and sweaty from her training with the Godaime.

"Training ended early," she explained. "So I came here to see if you guys were still here or not." Naruto just smiled at her. He used to have a crush on the pink-haired girl, but those feelings changed and he now considered her a sister, at the same time realizing he liked guys. Or Sasuke, to be more specific.

"We were just finishing up, Sakura," Kakashi stated, closing his book and looking at with sadly with his one visible eye. Naruto just rolled his eyes at his sensei's behavior about the stupid perverted book.

Sai smiled. "Naruto and I were just going to get some Ichiraku ramen. Would you like to join us, h-…er..Sakura?" It's obvious Sakura caught Sai's slip-up by the faint twitching of her eyebrow. He just kept on smiling.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and Naruto whirled around to glare at his new team member. "No, we're not, I don't know where you got that idea," he snapped. He'd gotten used to Sai, but he still pissed him off. Naruto just spun back around and headed home, Sakura and Sai falling into step alongside him, while Kakashi just disappeared in a poof of smoke.

They were about to part ways when Ino and Chouji called their names, rushing up to them. Shikamaru trailed behind them slowly, lazy as ever, and looking warily at Sai. Ino just attached herself to Sai's arm; Naruto scoffed, Sai blinked, confused at this action.

"We haven't talked since Yakiniku Q, how have you been?" Ino asked, mainly at Sai. Naruto couldn't help but sneer at her; first she was all over Sasuke, and then when he leaves and another good-looking guy comes in, she's all over him. _Did I just call Sai good-looking? Ugh_.

"We've been training, Ms. Beautiful," Sai answered, smiling innocently. Sakura glowered at the pair, but her and Naruto instantly go on alert when Sai turned to Chouji. _Sai…remembers what _not _to call Chouji, right?_ they thought.

"Nice to see you again fa-" Naruto instantly jumped on Sai, hugging him in a way that his shoulder is crammed up against Sai's mouth, acting excited. Chouji just stared at Sai threateningly; he's not an idiot. Shikamaru was just watching the clouds, bored.

"We were just going to Ichiraku!" Naruto pulled away from Sai, glaring at him. Sai smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Now_ he remembers._ "Come with us," he continued, turning to face Team Asuma.

Ino, who had let go of Sai when Naruto hugged him, grabbed his arm again and smiled at him in what she thought was a sexy way. "Sure, want to go guys?" She turned to her other two teammates.

"Yeah!"

"Troublesome."

They were all sitting on the stools, eating ramen (or cramming it down their throats, in Naruto's case.) "When are you guys going back to get Sasuke? That's what you've been training for, right?" Shikamaru asked, yawning.

"In a few weeks," Sakura answered, glancing at Naruto, who was staring at Sai. Sai pretty much ignored Ino, still confused as to why she was holding onto his arm. He glanced at Naruto, and when their eyes met, he smiled.

Naruto just flushed a little and huffed, turning back to his miso ramen. _He better not think I'm interested in him or something, he's stupid like that. And I'm not anyway. I love Sasuke. Ever since that kiss when we were twelve. But he's gone now…_

He could feel himself getting depressed again, but glared at his ramen. _We'll get him back this time, for sure._ Sakura just watched as Naruto blushed, stared at his ramen, then glared at it like it had done him a personal wrong.

"We'll bring him back to Konoha this time, for sure!" Naruto said, smiling confidently, not sure who he was exactly talking to. Sakura smiled to herself, nodding in agreement.

"Of course we will, Naruto," Sai agreed, smiling again. Naruto just grinned at him and started in on his second bowl, Sakura continued to watch him. She frowned as she watched Sai take a bite of his ramen, glaring into it, then at Naruto.

"Sai, let's go for a walk," Sakura said. It was more an order than anything. Ino glared at her, mouthed, 'Big fore-head,' and let go of his arm, letting Sai join Naruto. When they were far enough away from Ichiraku, she looked at him. "What's wrong, Sai? You didn't seem to happy back there."

"Nothing's wrong. We're all getting stronger, we're going to go get Sasuke and for sure bring him back. What could be wrong?" Sai smiled, but Sakura frowned. This smile was too forced, even for Sai.

"Don't lie, Sai…Just tell me what's on your mind. I'll try to help."

The smile slid off, and he frowned, not sure himself why he was mad. "I just don't want Sasuke coming back to Konoha. I know Naruto's fond of him, but we don't need him here."

_He doesn't realize he's jealous of Sasuke._ She let out a sigh, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to get him back, Sai. You must understand that. He means a lot to us, to Konoha. Losing him to Orochimaru would devastate us. We'll see you at the bridge tomorrow morning." She let her hand slide off as she gave him one last comforting smile and walked away.

---

"Late again," Naruto muttered, leaning against the railing of the bridge. Sakura just let out a sigh and watched Sai out of the corner of her eye, who was watching Naruto intently.

Just then Kakashi appeared with a poof, for once his Icha Icha book tucked in his back pocket. At the serious look in his visible eye, Naruto and Sakura closed their mouths, refraining from shouting their usual, "You're late!"

"The Hokage wants to see us," Kakashi said, looking at them. "It's about our Sasuke mission." Sakura glanced at Sai and saw him visibly tense, but his face revealed nothing. Instead he smiled, as did Naruto.

In the Hokage's office, all four gathered around her desk. Naruto grinned, "Tsunade-baachan, what's this about? Are we leaving soon?" They instantly knew something was wrong when Tsunade-sama didn't yell at him for his usual rudeness.

She stood up and gazed at them. "You all know we're having a few ANBU keeping a close watch on Sasuke and Orochimaru, so we'll know if they happen to move locations, correct?" They all nodded, beginning to frown.

"Earlier this morning," she paused, rubbing her temples as if to make it all go away. She sighed, and began again. "Earlier this morning, they discovered Sasuke gone." Immediately they all made noises of anger, Naruto punched her desk. "SHUT UP!" They all did so. "They discovered Sasuke gone, but they found Orochimaru and Kabuto. Dead."

---

**Yay, first chapter. Short first chapter, the others will be longer. XD I wanted this to be SaiNaru, but my reviewers for OoaK demanded SasuNaru. Plus after I've written this chapter with no Sasuke in it, I wanted SasuNaru as well lol. Sasuke will appear next chapter, and Akatsuki in two or three chapters. The same rule goes for this story as well, I must get at least one review per chapter for me to go on. I'm only saying it this one time. No reviews, no story. R/R**


	2. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Wow, 18 reviews for the first chapter. o.o Wasn't expecting that, thanks guys! Makes an author happy. XD I'm not used to using this style of writing, those who read OoaK know what I'm talking about. It just felt rushed and awkward. But here's chapter two!**

**---**

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

A shadowed figure ran through the trees quickly, arms hanging behind his back. He's been running for hours now, but he wasn't even breathing harder. He smirked to himself; the training had paid off. But now that's over.

Pulling to an abrupt stop, the figure jumped up onto the tree branch directly above, and looked down at the large village a few miles away. He shifted his gaze to the Hokage mountain and the four faces carved into it. But he wasn't here to sight-see.

He smirked again, crossing his arms over his chest, as he allowed an orange-and-black-clad blonde ninja enter his mind. He jumped down from the tree and continued to Konoha. _I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Naruto._

---

"Dead?" Naruto repeated, his eyes instantly widening in shock. "Do you know where Sasuke is?" Sakura had her hands covering her mouth, wondering what could've happened. When she glanced at Sai his face was emotionless as usual, but a corner of his mouth was quirked up, just a little. She almost didn't notice it.

Tsunade shook her head, leaning back in her chair. "We don't. It's highly possible Sasuke is the one that killed them, and the only guess we can make right now is that he went to go after Itachi."

"That's insane," Sakura whispered, lowering her hands. "Itachi and Kisame aren't trying to get Naruto right now, so that might mean they're with the rest of Akatsuki. Sasuke can't fight them all; he's strong, but not that strong."

Tsunade just shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do until we find out his location. I just thought you would like to hear this." The four team members nodded, walking out.

"Let's try to find him!" Naruto said after they were back outside. Sai's eyes flashed briefly, but he just continued walking as he if he didn't hear Naruto. Sakura shook her head sadly.

"We can't; not until we find some kind of clue as to where he's going. It'll be completely hopeless until we do, guessing will get us nowhere." Kakashi hadn't said a word yet; he seemed to be deep in thought.

Naruto was about to break away from his team to go home, but a hand fell on his shoulder. "Meet at the bridge tomorrow morning," Kakashi said. They all nodded, and went their separate ways.

---

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai once again waited over an hour for their sensei. They were used to it, though. When he finally appeared, Naruto and Sakura pointed and yelled, "You're late!" It was obvious their minds were elsewhere; it was more a habit than anything.

"Naruto, Sai, pair up. Sakura will partner with me, I'll get us a mission to do tomorrow," he said, not bothering to give them one of his stupid excuses. They were all a little out of it today.

Giving him no warning, Naruto immediately jumped at Sai, who was caught off guard and managed to jump out of the way, at the same time raising his leg to kick out at Naruto, who twisted away and landed on the ground, crouching.

They took turns attacking, defending, and dodging, every once in a while getting in a few hits. Naruto still got surprised when he glanced over to watch Sakura and Kakashi; Sakura was, to put it bluntly, pretty much useless two years previously. But now she's strong; she even defeated one of the Akatsuki, Sasori, with the help Chiyo.

Taking advantage of Naruto's lack of attention, Sai punched him in the way, sending him flying into a tree. Naruto growled and stood up, wiping off the blood that came from his busted lip. "That's enough for today," Kakashi said, breaking through his concentration.

Naruto nodded and exited the forest, heading towards Ichiraku. A shadow appeared next to him and when he looked over, he saw Sai. When he noticed Naruto looking at him, he smiled. Naruto just sniffed and sat down on a stool, ordering miso ramen.

"Your fighting still has room for improvement, Naruto," Sai said, smiling innocently when Naruto sent him a half-attempt of a glare. "You need to…," he paused, thinking about what Sakura said, but shook his head. "You need to forget about Sasuke."

Naruto tensed and glared at him, baring his teeth slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled, threatening to snap the chopsticks he held in half.

"We tried to get him back. But I think he made up his mind; and it's final. I just don't think there's any use in going after him only to go back empty-handed again, and again."

"I thought you wanted Sasuke back," Naruto continued to growl, finally releasing his poor abused chopsticks and setting them across the top of the bowl.

Sai hesitated, opening his mouth and closing it. Then he turned to Naruto and smiled, who didn't miss a thing, and before he could give any excuse Naruto stood up, slamming his hands down on the counter and making the other customers jump.

"So you lied about wanting Sasuke back? He means everything to us, he's my best friend! And he _will_ come back, whether you like it or not." With that he strode off to the forest to take out his anger on some poor, innocent tree stumps.

_I should've just killed him like I was assigned to do_. Sai shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. _Even to me, that sounds selfish. But I still don't want him anywhere near Naruto again._ He stood up, paying for their ramen, and followed Naruto to the training area.

He leaned back against the tree, perched on a branch, and watched as Naruto threw kunai after kunai at a target that was on a tree stump. He hit the mark almost every time; when he didn't, it was right next to it.

"I'm not an idiot, go away, Sai," Naruto snapped, not even looking at him. Sai just sighed to himself and jumped off the branch, landing lightly on his feet.

"Do you…love him?" he asked, and Naruto was caught so off guard with the question he completely aimed wrong, sending the kunai flying past the stump and into the trees behind it.

"…That's none of your business," he muttered, walking up to the stump to get the kunai back, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"So you do?" he asked; his voice came out calm, but he was clenching his jaw and fists, an odd emotion running through him. _What am I feeling? I wish I knew more about these emotions._

All Naruto did was give a slight nod, but Sai still caught it and sighed through his nose. "Do you think you'll ever love anyone else but Sasuke?"

Naruto's shoulders tensed at the odd question. "What are you trying to say?" He turned around to face Sai, but when he did he was nose-to-nose with him. He blinked in surprise, but before he could do anything else, Sai's hands are wrapped around his waist and tugging him closer, his lips gently placed on his.

It wasn't a needy or passionate kiss; just a gentle one, Sai trying to communicate all his feelings and what he wants and means through it. Naruto didn't respond; he just stood there, eyes wide open, shocked. That's when he saw a figure leaning lazily against a tree, scowling at the scene.

He pulled away and breathed, "Sasuke…" Sai winced and narrowed his eyes, not even trying to smile.

"Is he all you think about? Let him g-"

"No…Sasuke…" With that he pushed Sai aside to stare at the person, who stood up straight and walked closer to the pair so he could be seen better. He was glaring at Sai, who took a step back; almost nobody could be unaffected by the Uchiha glare.

"Having a good time?" he sneered, never taking his onyx eyes off Sai. He was still dressed in those Orochimaru-like robes they last saw him in.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, walking closer to him slowly, and his eyes finally snapped off Sai and to Naruto. "We heard from Tsunade-baachan that you left, and that Orochimaru and Kabuto were-"

"I killed them," Sasuke cut across him, shrugging nonchalantly, and smirked once again. "They couldn't be trusted." It was obvious that was all the information he was going to give for now, and Naruto was still slightly wary, not sure if he was here on peaceful terms or here to try to kill him again.

"I'll be staying at your place tonight," he said; a statement, not a question. "It's getting late, so I'll see the Hokage tomorrow morning."

Naruto couldn't help but grin. "So…you're staying?" Sasuke just nodded, his arms crossed over his chest, and Sai scowled. Sasuke's eyes snapped back to Sai. He stared hard at him, then flicked back to Naruto then back to Sai, giving him a silent warning to stay away.

Without another word or gesture to Sai, Naruto and Sasuke walked back under the shadows of the trees and disappeared. Sai just sighed and leaned against the worn stump and looked up at the moon, preparing to challenge the so-called great Uchiha Sasuke.

---

**Yikes, another small chapter. x.x Not sure what my problem is, but this just comes out…small. Meh, I'll try harder for chapter 3. Anyway, please R/R! **


	3. The Return of Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Wow, I'm still shocked when I see how many reviews I have for just two chapters lol. Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it. Here's chapter three.**

**---**

**Chapter 3: The Return of Sasuke**

_Uchiha Sasuke threw kunai after kunai at the twelve targets perched on trees, circling him. After all twelve hit their mark, he crouched on the ground, concentrating. _Someone is nearby, an unknown chakra. I guess I should go inform Orochimaru.

_Not even bothering to retrieve the kunai sticking out from the targets, he disappeared in the blink of an eye, heading for Orochimaru's hide-out. While he was running, his mind wandered over to Konoha, rather unwillingly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't completely cut the bonds he had with the place and the people._

_But turning his back on Konoha was a price to pay in order to defeat Itachi. Even then he had to give his body to Orochimaru; he didn't like the thought-who would?- but Itachi could be defeated that way._

_Even if he did regret it enough that he would turn and go back to Konoha, they probably wouldn't forgive him completely. Even Naruto would be watching him, he'd deny it though, the dobe. _

_Entering the hide-out, he stopped when he heard him and Kabuto talking. Trying to mask his chakra, he crouched down at the top of the stairs, listening. It was rude, but he didn't really give a damn, he wouldn't do anything to his precious future body._

"_It really is too easy, Kabuto." He heard Orochimaru chuckle, and Sasuke couldn't help but curl his lip in disgust. The man in general was disgusting. "I get everything for nothing."_

"_It is great, master. But you shouldn't talk about it, in case you're overheard." Kabuto's voice lowered a little, but it was still easy to eavesdrop. "It's probable that Sasuke-kun is stronger than us as he is now, what do you think he'd do if he found out killing Itachi isn't in your plans?"_

_At hearing those words, Sasuke's hands clenched into fists, his onyx eyes melting into bloody-red Sharingan ones. "Kukuku, he won't find out. I'm always careful, Kabuto." Sasuke smirked angrily, opening his fists, a crackling blue energy appearing in his palm._

_When he killed them, he could go after Itachi himself. But it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do with the rest of Akatsuki around. He'd go to Konoha, see his little blonde dobe again. There, he could wait for Itachi and his idiotic partner to show up, since they were assigned to get the kyuubi._

_As the crackling blue ball grew bigger, so did the sound that was much like one-thousand birds that came from it. He was downstairs in the blink of an eye, Kabuto and Orochimaru standing in the room, their eyes wide and staring at Sasuke. Was that fear? It should be._

"_Go to hell," Sasuke said calmly. With that he drew his hand back and jumped at the pair with his lightning-quick speed, shouting, "Chidori!" _

_---_

They walked through the shadows of buildings and trees, making sure that if anyone _was_ out, they wouldn't see Sasuke and cause a scene. Naruto silently watched Sasuke, who was giving his usual 'no talking' aura off.

He frowned, wondering why Sasuke was back. The past two years were tough, and he honestly expected to be this huge fight with Orochimaru and Sasuke before they managed to bring Sasuke back. That was just…too easy. Him appearing in Konoha like that.

Naruto wanted to trust Sasuke, but a part of him was still on guard. How could he not be on guard? He left Konoha to gain power to kill his brother, and tried to kill Naruto twice. But Naruto still considered him his best friend, and he wanted him back in Konoha. Here he is, so Naruto decided to give him a little trust. Not all.

"So can you tell me why you decided to come back?" he asked, opening the front door to his small and lonely house, stepping inside. Sasuke stepped inside, taking a quick look around the house. It seemed to smell of ramen, and the place was dirty, but not as dirty as he always thought it would be.

"Orochimaru couldn't be trusted," Sasuke answered, and it was obvious that was all he would say. "I'll be sleeping in your bed," he stated.

Naruto pouted. "What's wrong with the couch, teme?"

"It's a couch. If nothing is wrong with you, you can have it."

"No, I'm sleeping on _my_ bed."

"Fine, we'll sleep on _your_ bed," Sasuke sneered, but when he turned to Naruto there was a faint glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Naruto stopped glaring and grinned.

"You know, I missed you baka."

"Hn, usuratonkachi." Naruto just pouted again, but couldn't keep that happy feeling away completely. He led the way to his room, both of them stripping off their shirts and pants when they entered the room. Naruto stayed turned away so Sasuke wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

Without another word, they climbed into bed. It was small, but not small enough to be too uncomfortable and stay on their own side of the bed. "Night, teme."

"Hn."

---

Sasuke was the first to wake up, and he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Naruto half-sprawled on top of him, still sleeping. One leg was tossed over his own, the other leg tangled up with Sasuke's. His arm was wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

He just watched the dobe sleep for a while, glancing out the window. It was dark, and still early. Too early to be getting up; the Hokage was probably still sleeping as well. So with that he tossed his arm over his dobe's waist and dragged their two bodies closer, falling back asleep.

---

Sasuke woke up again, this time at the smell of ramen. He muffled a groan, and dragged himself out of bed, putting on the clothes he wore yesterday. When he shuffled into the small kitchen, Naruto was sitting on one end of the table, and blushed slightly when Sasuke entered.

"I know you're not crazy for ramen, but it's all I have," he muttered, as soon as he was done talking shoving his mouth full of ramen, not bothering to swallow. Sasuke wasn't fazed; he was used to it.

Sasuke didn't reply, just sat down and grabbed the chopsticks that were beside his bowl. They ate in silence for a while, and then Sasuke broke it. "So what's with you and Sai?" he asked, not meeting Naruto's eyes.

Naruto almost choked on his ramen, but he managed not to. "Sai's part of team seven now, I guess." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "He's okay, I used to hate him but now I can stand him more. I just found out yesterday he didn't want you back in Konoha. Then he tried to kiss me, as you saw." He blushed again, pushing the remains of his ramen around with his chopsticks.

"Hn," was all he said, and Naruto pouted a little, putting their bowls in the sink. He turned around to find Sasuke out of the door already, and closed the door and jogged up to Sasuke, walking beside him.

The jumped from the roofs quickly, trying to decrease the chances of Sasuke being seen. They were silent until they landed in front of the Hokage's tower, and they entered and walked up to her office, where two ANBU stood outside, guarding.

The moment they saw Sasuke, they understood what they were here for, nodded, and stepped aside to allow them to enter. Sasuke could feel their eyes on him as he entered through the door, Naruto closing it behind them.

Tsunade was bent over her desk, lazily writing something, and didn't look up when they entered. "Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto called, and Sasuke noticed her hand clench the quill more tightly. She snapped her head forward to yell, but the moment she saw Sasuke she stopped dead, her jaw hanging open slightly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, silently asking, 'Are you _sure_ you're Hokage?' Tsunade just stood up from her chair, but stayed behind her desk. "Uchiha Sasuke," she murmured, still in shock. "We all heard about Orochimaru. I assume it was you that did it?"

He just nodded his head, Naruto shifting uncomfortably beside him. Before she could ask, he said, "I'm here to stay in Konoha. I won't be leaving again."

"You're here to stay?" she repeated what he said. "You realize I'll have to give you some restrictions?" She sat back down and continued after Sasuke nodded once more. "You will have an ANBU watching you at all times. You will not do any missions outside Konoha. And last, you will stay with Naruto, you won't be trusted to be by yourself."

Sasuke didn't mind the restrictions, but when she said the last one he frowned, an image of the small, dirty, ramen-scented house entering his mind. "Why would I have to stay with Naruto? I thought an ANBU would be watching me."

Tsunade smiled slightly. "An ANBU will be watching you, but Naruto will also be watching you for extra safety."

Sasuke frowned. "Fine. Is that all, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade smiled, picking her quill back up, and nodded. The pair turned and walked out the door. Naruto was calm outside, but inside he was grinning. _Yes, Sasuke gets to stay with me! I should clean up._

Sasuke's mood worsened the moment they left the tower, since the first thing they saw was Sai. Naruto blushed, Sasuke glowered. Sai smiled and walked up to Naruto until they were nose-to-nose.

"I thought you'd be here, so I waited a while. Would you like to go to Ichiraku's?" He wouldn't take his eyes off Naruto, and it was obvious that he meant just the two of them. Naruto took a step back, his eyes huge. He grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh heh. Sorry, Sai. Sasuke's staying with me, and we have to go home." At those words, Sai finally looked at Sasuke. They just stared at each other, both glaring. Sasuke was the first to stop, as he realized people had started noticing his return, and he had to get somewhere safe fast before his fan club arrived.

Without another word, he grabbed Naruto's sleeve and dragged him home, Naruto waving and apologizing to Sai as he was dragged. Sai watched them go, his smile melting into a frown, wondering how he could get Naruto alone again while he was supposed to be with Sasuke?

No one came by until about thirty minutes later, while Naruto was cleaning and Sasuke leaning against the wall, giving snide remarks here and there. Naruto's face was red from the non-stop cleaning and the slight urge to smash Sasuke through the wall, but there was a knock on the door.

Both tensed, instantly knowing it was someone here for Sasuke. Opening the door, Naruto was almost flattened as Sakura charged through the moment it was opened a crack, and just as quickly closed it again.

When she saw Sasuke, tears sprang up in her eyes, and she restrained herself from hugging him. "N-nice to see you again, Sasuke." Naruto rubbed his head, while Sasuke just nodded, relaxing when it was clear she wasn't going to cling to him.

The next hour was hell. Everyone that came to Naruto's was a squealing, drooling, clingy fan girl. Naruto sighed, needing to get out. Sakura was lounging on the couch; even she was getting annoyed. She used to be just like them, but she grew out of it.

"Sakura, go get Kakashi, Sai, and someone else and tell them to meet me and Sasuke at the training spot. We need to get out of here, they're driving me nuts." Silently, Sasuke agreed and stood up straight. Sakura stood up and nodded, and all three left from the back of the house.

Sasuke and Naruto masked their chakra and made their way to the forest, while Sakura made sure she wasn't seen by anyone, even her best friend Ino, and went to find the rest of team seven.

---

They had to wait ten to fifteen minutes before Sakura appeared, Sai and Kakashi trailing behind her. Behind Kakashi was Kiba, with Akamaru on his head as usual. When he saw Naruto and Sasuke, he patted Sasuke on the shoulder a little too hard, grinning. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Good to have you back, man," he grinned again, surprising Naruto and Sasuke by completely ignoring his glare. "I heard about your restrictions; if you're not allowed outside Konoha, how are you here?"

"Because I'm here," Kakashi answered for him. "Hope you like your welcome back, Sasuke," he said, meaning the girls practically breaking down Naruto's door. Sasuke had the feeling he was smirking under his mask, and he scowled and grunted.

An awkward silence fell on them after that, and after a moment Kakashi cleared his throat. "Right, training. Naruto and Kiba, Sakura and I, and Sasuke and Sai." Sasuke and Naruto wondered if he knew Sasuke and Sai weren't…the best of friends.

Sai just smiled. _We'll _train. _I'll show Sasuke he's not the greatest alive._ The pairs spread out over the large clearing, getting into battle positions. Akamaru wasn't on Kiba's head anymore; instead he was on the ground, legs spread apart, and growling.

Immediately, before Naruto could react, Akamaru jumped into the air, peeing on him. Naruto just stood there for a second, deeply disgusted and confused, and charged at them. Kiba smirked and easily dodged.

"Juujin Bunshin!" With that, Akamaru transformed into Kiba, and both of them smirked. "Gatsuuga!" Both jumped into the air, side-by-side, and charged at Naruto while spinning in the air insanely fast. Naruto cursed and jumped out of the way, but got tossed a few feet back from the impact they made on the ground.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone appeared next to Naruto, and without wasting any time became to twist his hand over Naruto's, a blue ball beginning to form in Naruto's palm. Kiba scowled, and the two spun at Naruto again, and directly hit them. Both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The two Kibas only got the chance to spin around, before the real Naruto jumped down at him from the trees. "Rasengan!" The two were blasted through a tree and lay sprawled on the ground, Akamaru back to his original form.

He picked himself up, wiping blood off his face and smearing some, and grinned. "You've gotten much better than when we last fought. Of course that was two and a half years ago…"

The sound of Sasuke's Chidori reached their ears, and both spun around to see Sasuke and Sai facing off, looks of hate on both their faces. Sai was leaning against a tree, looking as if he'll collapse if the tree wasn't there. Sasuke had a few scrapes on him, but nothing more; the training with Orochimaru worked well, after all.

Kakashi and Sakura, who had taken their battle up in the trees, seemed to realize what was about to happen just as Kiba and Naruto did. Sasuke brought his hand back and charged; Sakura yelled something, Naruto couldn't hear it over the Chidori. Kakashi and Kiba sprang forward and grabbed Sasuke's wrists, jerking him abruptly to a halt and the Chidori disappeared.

Sai was probably sighing in relief inside, but outside he just stared calmly at Sasuke, who was breathing hard out of rage, glaring at him. Wordlessly, Naruto gently grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei for the training. Sai, get some rest. Kiba, thanks for coming." Without waiting for a reply, he led Sasuke to his house.

When they got inside, he asked, "What was that about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just jerked his arm out of Naruto's hand and sniffed. "Nothing, dobe. He just got on my nerves; you said yourself he can be annoying. I just lost control for a moment."

"You usually don't lose control over something as simple as that."

"Oh, what we fought over _is_ simple." Sasuke looked at him and smirked, his words sounding like an insult directed at him. Naruto pouted, still not sure what he was talking about. Sasuke stripped his shirt off as he walked into the bathroom. "I'll win, anyway." He looked over at him again, but this time he just smiled before closing the door.

Naruto stood outside the bathroom door for awhile, a vague sense of what, or who, he was talking about finally entering his mind. He blushed, and just headed off to bed without bothering to wait for the shower.

---

**Yay, this one's longer! XD Anyway, I'm happy. In August I'll have enough money to get swap magic and an imported Narutimate Hero 3 game. Whoot! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, R/R.**


	4. Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Hm, thanks for the reviews! But I got way less than I got from the first two chapters. If writing short chapters gets more reviews, I'll just do that. : ) Also, the manga readers know what I'm talking about, I know Kakuzu and Hidan are assigned to capture Naruto now, but to be blunt….I don't care about them. So it's back to Itachi and Kisame. XD Here's chapter four.**

**---**

**Chapter 4: Danger**

Two figures stood on a large hill, overlooking the village of Konoha. Their black cloaks blew in the gentle wind, making the red clouds on them ripple. The taller, odder-looking of them had a large sword propped up on his shoulder.

He turned to his partner, who seemed to be studying the village through his red eyes, his face stoic as usual. "What is it?" he asked, turning to look back at the village, waiting for an answer that probably wouldn't come. To his surprise, he answered.

"Sasuke's back in Konoha," he said, not even bothering to look at him. Kisame just frowned.

"That's a problem? Wouldn't make a difference, would it? He still won't be strong enough for us."

"He'll bet stronger. But not even close to my strength. He'll get in the way when he knows I'm here."

Kisame just nodded, and shifted his weight to the other foot and tapped his shoulder lightly with the heavy, bandaged sword. "The jinchuuriki is probably still sleeping; let's go."

"No. At night."

The other frowned, looking put out. He was ready to get the stupid fox right now and get the hell out of here. "Right. I'll wait like a good boy."

Itachi frowned, but didn't say anything else. Red eyes melted back into onyx ones as he prepared to wait the day out patiently, unlike his partner. _Instead of you coming to me, you're waiting for me to come to you. Still foolish, otouto._

---

Naruto groaned, making his brain wake up. His arm stretched out to see if Sasuke was still in bed, but the spot was cold where he lay. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he kicked the blankets off and swung his legs over the bed.

He only got to take one step before he tripped over something, landing hard on the floor. "The hell?" he snapped, looking over to see…Sasuke. He had taken some sheets and his pillow and was sleeping on the floor. _He lost it…_

Sasuke opened his eyes, glaring at Naruto. "What, dobe?"

Naruto frowned; it was too early for this. Ignoring the insult, he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Because you stink really badly, I couldn't sleep or breathe." Naruto blushed after a few seconds, finally realizing he had never taken a shower after Akamaru had peed on him.

"Right…sorry about that. I'm going to go get a shower."

"Do you have training or a mission today?" Sasuke asked before Naruto walked out, and he received a no as a response. Sasuke stood up, tossing the sheets and pillow on the bed and shuffled over to the kitchen to make the two of them breakfast.

Naruto walked in the kitchen, dressed and the smell of pee off washed off, to find a bowl of ramen for him and pancakes for Sasuke, which were already half gone. "Thanks," he muttered, sitting opposite and picking up his chopsticks. Sasuke just grunted, and they settled into a slightly uneasy silence.

Sasuke kept glancing at Naruto, and every once in a while their eyes would meet and Sasuke would just glare and look back down, while Naruto would blush and stuff his mouth full with some more ramen.

They were just finishing up when someone knocked on the door. Sasuke tensed, thinking it might be Sai. Naruto was slightly wary as he turned the knob, thinking it was another fangirl.

"Oi, Kiba," Naruto said, grinning at him and Akamaru, who was on his head again. "What's up?"

Kiba grinned, while Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. "A group of us are going to the onsen this evening at six, do you and Sasuke want to come?"

Naruto held up an index finger and leaned back so that he could see Sasuke, raising an eyebrow at him to ask if he wanted to come. Sasuke just shrugged impassively and Naruto turned back to Kiba. "Sure, see you guys then."

They waved and headed off and Naruto closed the door, grinning. "What do you want to do until six?" he asked, sitting across from Sasuke once again and resting his arms on the table.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto and smirked. It wasn't his usual, 'I'm-better-than-you' smirk, it was a creepy, suggestive one. "Yeah never mind," Naruto said, lowering his eyes to the table. Sasuke just chuckled, amused.

"Let's train," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"We can't train outside Konoha unless Kakashi-sensei is with us."

Sasuke got up and strode into the living room and started to move the furniture against the walls. At Naruto's confused look, he said, "Then we'll train here."

Naruto pouted for a moment, then gave in. "Fine. But only taijutsu, I don't want a hole in my house from your Chidori."

Before he could blink, Sasuke was holding him from behind, his fingers splayed against his abdomen. "Sasuke?" he asked, his thoughts unwillingly going back to their fight at the Valley of the End. He felt Sasuke's hot breath on his ear, and his pants felt a little tighter.

"I would never willingly hurt you again," he said, his lips brushing his ear slightly. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to control his hormones. Just as quickly as it happened, Sasuke had let go and was smirking at him. "Let's train, dobe."

---

Both had taken showers after they trained and moved the furniture back in their original places, and were now standing outside the onsen waiting for the others to arrive, since they arrived early.

Soon enough they were joined by Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Gaara, and Kankurou. "Who are we still waiting for?" Naruto asked after they stood around for a few minutes. Sasuke clenched his fists; he had a clue.

He growled low in his throat as Sai joined them. "Sorry for being late," he said, giving them all his usual annoying smile. Without another word, they all strolled in, changed, and went out to the giant bath with towels wrapped around their waists.

They took off their towels and stepped in the onsen, instantly feeling their muscles relax. After a brief glimpse, Naruto saw that no one else was there, and also that Sai was on his right side and Sasuke his left. He sighed. _Was this such a good idea?_

The first couple of minutes was spent with them talking about their missions; both the good and 'troublesome' ones. Slowly, one by one, they all fell asleep, their heads nodding off, the steam from the water floating among them.

Naruto was about to nod off as well, while Sasuke was watching Sai like a hawk, who had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Just before he let himself go unconscious, he felt something ghost along his upper thigh. He tensed, having a vague idea what it was. It was his right thigh, so it had to Sai.

He cracked an eye open and peered at Sai, who cracked his eye open and peered back, smirking. Naruto could now feel an evil aura coming from Sasuke. After nothing else happened, he closed his eye again and relaxed.

It happened again, accept this time he just didn't brush his thigh, he started massaging it. Naruto tried to remain calm and ignore it, but the hand slowly wandered higher, torturing. His body started reacting to it, but his brain wanted to rip the hand away.

Sai was about to wrap his hand around Naruto, when his eyes snapped open and he grabbed Sai's wrist, glaring at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed; it was obvious what Sai was trying to do. Without a warning, Sasuke leaped over Naruto and at Sai, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down under the water.

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto yelled, and at that the others woke up. The second they saw what was happening, they rushed over and yanked Sasuke off Sai, while Lee dragged a spluttering and coughing Sai back up.

"Bastard!" Sai spat, ripping his arm out of Lee's grasp, but not attacking Sasuke.

Sasuke sneered. Unlike Sai, he still had to be restrained. "I'm the bastard? Keep your disgusting, perverted hands off Naruto!"

"I'm quite sure Naruto didn't mind. Did you, Naruto?" All heads swiveled around to Naruto, was steadily sinking deeper into the onsen water. All he could give was a nod; Sai look like he'd been slapped, while Sasuke smirked in victory.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go home," Sasuke said, helping Naruto up and handing him his towel, picking up his own. "Stay away from him," Sasuke said, giving Sai a glare that meant death if he disobeyed.

They hadn't said a word on the way back, and Naruto was the first to say something while they were curled up in bed. "Sasuke?" he whispered, hoping he wasn't asleep.

"Hn?" he grunted, staring at the wall.

"Thanks."

"Whatever, dobe. He was making you uncomfortable." He turned slightly to face Naruto, and Naruto did the same, and they just smiled at each other. "Night, usuratonkachi."

"Baka."

---

_I was running through a pitch-black forest, unable to see anything. All I could do is run after the figure of Sasuke, calling out his name. Suddenly he stops and turns to me, but before I can even get near him I'm grabbed from behind and pinned to a chest. I see the Samehada, and I feel my chakra pouring out of me._

"_Sasuke, help me!" I call out to him. Kisame chuckles, and Sasuke just looks at me then looks away at something else. I follow his gaze to see Itachi. "Sasuke…," I plead, my stomach feels like it's collapsing._

_Without even a word to me, he turns away and chases Itachi, both disappearing into the darkness. The Samehada disappears into thin air, and my captor leans towards my ear, his black hair falling into my field of vision, his blood-red eyes meeting mine. "Got you, Naruto-kun."_

---

Naruto sat up in bed quickly, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. _Just a nightmare. That's all it was._ As if to reassure himself, he turned to the sleeping Sasuke next to him. Leaning down, he tucked some of the raven hair behind his ear. "Don't leave me again," he whispered, before getting out of bed. He needed something to drink to help calm himself down.

He padded silently into the kitchen, still feeling uneasy. Taking a glass from the cabinet, he filled it up with water. Taking a sip, he turned around to see an odd hat of some sort hanging off the kitchen table's chair.

Walking closer and squinting at it, he almost dropped his glass when he realized it was a straw hat just like the Akatsuki wear. He turned to run back to the room, but someone grabbed him from behind, and this time he did drop his glass, shattering it into dozens of pieces.

"Sasuke!" he yelled..

"Don't bother," a cold, emotionless voice stated. "Don't bother to yell or fight, you won't get away this time." He leaned down, black hair falling into Naruto's gaze, his Sharingan meeting his blue eyes. "Got you, Naruto-kun."

---

**Alright, end of chapter 4. Please R/R, really appreciate it: ) **


	5. Rescue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I'm getting sick of typing this every chapter.**

**A/N: Wow, more reviews than the first chapter. o.o Thanks soo much for the reviews, I love you all! XD For those who think Sasuke is just sleeping through Naruto's kidnapping; shame on you. What do you think Kisame is doing? **

**---**

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

"Sasuke!" Naruto attempted to yell again, but in the blink of an eye Itachi's hand wrapped around his throat, the only noise leaving his mouth was a small gasp. His hand still on Naruto's throat, Itachi swiftly walked back into the night, walking swiftly through Konoha.

Soon enough, Naruto found himself half dragged, half-carried up to the top of Hokage mountain. He thought Itachi would immediately start heading for wherever Akatsuki is, so he was surprised when he just stood there.

After five minutes, which seemed like forever to Naruto, he cleared his throat and shifted his weight nervously. "W-why are we just standing here?" he asked, not even looking at Itachi. He'd attack the moment he thought he'd have a chance, but right now he didn't see that chance. Itachi's hand was still around his throat, his Mangekyou Sharingan on.

He gave up waiting for an answer after another minute, and wondered why Sasuke didn't show up. There's no way he would've slept after how loud he yelled his name. His eyes narrowed a bit; Kisame. Now that he thought about it, Itachi and Kisame were partners. Kisame is probably dealing with Sasuke, and they were now waiting for him.

When Kisame got here, Naruto's chances of escaping would be zero. Not giving himself the chance to think, he twisted around and sent a kick at Itachi's stomach, who easily caught it without blinking or any facial chance at all.

Quickly making a hand seal and summoning a shadow clone, he started to form the Rasengan while at the same time managing to kick away from Itachi. He just stood and watched him, as if bored.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled at him, the clone disappearing in a cloud of smoke, and launched himself at Itachi, aiming for his chest. He dared not get his hopes up; he knew his chances of landing even one hit on him were low. But he couldn't stand there and leave with them without a fight.

Just like he did with Sasuke's Chidori, Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist, bending it painfully. With his other hand, he grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair and yanked back, making their eyes meet. The moment they did, Naruto knew he was doomed.

Naruto opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was the blood-red sky. He tried to run, to find a way to get out of this obvious Genjutsu, but found he was tied to a tree. He cursed, starting to panic slightly.

There was movement off to the side, and Naruto sharply turned his head to look at…Sasuke. He knew it was just an illusion, but another part of him still dared to hope. "S-Sasuke…?"

He didn't say anything; just smirked and walked right up to Naruto. "Dobe," he snarled, chuckling slightly. "You actually thought I came back for you? Dream on." He paused here, grabbing Naruto's index fingers and bent them back slowly. Naruto winced, but didn't cry out at the increasing pain.

"I'm an avenger. I'm going to kill Itachi, and it's the only thing I'll want until he's dead. You and your stupid friends and village have no room in my plans." _Snap._ Naruto let out a small groan, trying not to think about it. _It's just an illusion…it's not real._

He opened his eyes slowly to face four Sasukes, all holding a katana. The only thing Sasuke did was smirk before the first katana was shoved through his stomach slowly. Naruto clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut. Another one, just as slowly, entered his stomach right next to the first.

The other two Sasukes chuckled, and the third impaled the right side of his chest. After it was in as far as it would go, the last Sasuke impaled the right side of his chest. Naruto was panting by now, trying to stop the tears and drive back the pain. _Please just let this Genjutsu end._

As soon as he thought that, a pain entered the right side of his waist. Naruto's eyes snapped open to see another two Sasuke, one on each side. He hissed in pain as the sixth katana entered his left side, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You're nothing to me," the Sasukes said in unison, all smirking at Naruto. "You'll always be nothing, demon." The blood-red sky swirled, like a giant whirlpool in the sky, and he knew the Genjutsu was ending.

He blinked and opened his eyes, looking right at Itachi. His whole body was in pain, and he couldn't move his index fingers. He stumbled forward, but Itachi grabbed his hair and yanked him up.

"I told you not to bother with fighting. It won't do you any good; you belong to Akatsuki now." With that, he yanked more on Naruto's hair to get him to stand up straight, and swiftly delivered a powerful punch to his stomach. Naruto's world went black.

---

Kisame smirked, propping his Samehada on his shoulder and looked down at the unconscious Uchiha on the bed. He woke up a few seconds after Naruto got up, and jumped out of bed when Naruto yelled, only to be held up by Kisame of course.

"Should be out for at least an hour," he muttered, turning to leave the room and the filthy house. Walking out into the night, he quietly walked towards the Hokage mountain, where he already saw a silhouette of Itachi on the top.

After he reached the top and was closer, he saw Itachi was holding the unconscious jinchuuriki around the waist. "Tried to put up a fight?" he chuckled, glancing at the blonde demon container.

Itachi just nodded and turned, his Mangekyou melting into onyx as he did. Not put off with his partner's cold silence, he grinned. "I almost want to pity the kid; you used Tsukiyomi on him? Even after he wakes up he'll be trembling."

His partner just turned to him, and even though his face was the same as usual, it was obvious he was annoyed. "Let's go. The others are waiting to perform the extraction." With that, the two Akatsuki left Konoha, Naruto finally in their hands.

---

Sasuke groaned, feeling drained. And he was; damn Samehada sword. He sat up, rubbing his head and feeling his dried blood on his cheek. Then the events of what happened hit him. He jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Naruto!" he yelled, running through every room in the small house, yelling his friend's name. "Naruto!" He stopped, seeing the front door open. _They took him…_

He ran outside, barely noticing the sun was starting to rise, and ran to every single one of Naruto's favorite spots. Sasuke panted, starting to panic, and ran to the Hokage's tower. The two ANBU outside her door grabbed his arms, and he yanked them out of their grasp. "It's about Akatsuki," he gasped, trying to calm himself down.

After he was finally allowed in, he burst through the door, not bothering to close it. Tsunade jerked awake, ink smearing one side of her face. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto was taken by Akatsuki."

She stood up, instantly awake. "What? How do you know for sure?"

"I woke up sometime last night and Naruto was gone; his sheets were wet with sweat, so he probably had a nightmare or something. I was waiting for him to come back in the room when he yelled my name; I was getting up when Itachi's partner stopped me. The weird blue shark-like one."

The Godaime, trembling slightly, sat down and clasped her hands together, nodding for him to continue. "We fought, and…," Sasuke frowned at the fact. "I lost. His sword can take chakra. I woke up and searched everywhere in the house and Konoha; Naruto's nowhere to be found."

Ten minutes later, five half-awake ninja and a fully alert Kakashi stood in the room. Sasuke stood next to the Hokage, looking at his teammates. Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, and Sai. He frowned at the last one.

They were instantly awake when Tsunade told them the details; even Kakashi looked shocked. Sai glowered at Sasuke, and said, "How stupid can you be, Uchiha? Can't even take out one guy?"

Before Sasuke could retort, Tsunade stopped him. "Do _not_ take Akatsuki lightly. Especially Itachi."

Sasuke tensed and bristled at the name, and Sai cocked his head slightly, and Tsunade went on. "He graduated at the top of his academy at age seven, mastered his Sharingan at eight. At age ten he was a Chuunin, and ANBU squad leader and murdered the entire Uchiha clan at thirteen. He now possesses the Mangekyou Sharingan, giving him more power. Don't look him in the eye."

Sai looked at Sasuke once again and raised his eyebrows slightly. "You'd be more useful if you were that strong," he said, smiling. Sasuke lunged at him, fists clenched, but Tsunade grabbed his sleeve and stood up.

"You six and Kakashi are a team now; your lives and Naruto's rests on your cooperation with each other." She pulled out a map, pointing at it, and they all gathered around to see. "We know that Akatsuki is in a cave in the Land of the River. From what we know, Itachi and Kisame are about two hours ahead; you must catch up."

Sasuke looked at all the faces around him. Shikamaru looked alert for once, and seemed to be thinking. Kiba, Neji, and Sai looked ready to go as soon as possible, while Sakura looked ready and determined. She met Sasuke's gaze and smiled, giving him a small nod, and he knew it meant they were going to succeed in this no matter what. He nodded back, minus the smiling.

"Catch up to Itachi and Kisame if possible, it'd be better if you didn't have to fight more than two Akatsuki members. Retrieve Naruto and bring him back. Remember, you're a team; act like one. Dismissed."

---

**Chapter five is finished, sorry for the long wait! Also, I just got a beta. XD YAY! So if I have any mistakes; don't blame me. Blame her! R/R**


	6. Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Also, I'll be gone for a week starting the 19th. I'll try to update one more time before I leave. Here's chapter six!**

**---**

**Chapter 6: Chase**

Naruto was still unconscious by the time night fell, with Itachi and Kisame not stopping for even a two minute break. They were still a few hours from the cave, and after another hour or jumping through the trees, Kisame glanced back for a moment.

Itachi, not bothering to look himself, muttered, "Are they catching up to us?"

Kisame nodded, speeding up his pace after Itachi had done so. "Yeah. Don't know how many Konoha sent. Probably not enough," he snickered. Itachi didn't reply, just chose to ignore his companion and keep going.

---

Going as fast as possible and refusing to rest, the seven Konoha ninja chased after the Akatsuki and Naruto. Despite the urgency of the situation, Sasuke and Sai still seemed to be competing; this time over who was faster.

"I don't know why you care so much about Naruto," Sai whispered, so only the black-haired ninja beside him would hear. "You left him; just threw him aside. Now you come back and act like nothing has ever happened?"

Sasuke sneered at Sai's back. "I may have done a horrible thing, but Naruto and everyone else never gave. They always chased after me, trying to drag me back against my will. I made my choice and returned, and Naruto has forgiven me. Not completely; I need to earn that. Because of Naruto, there's always a place for me in Konoha. They don't want you taking that place."

From behind him, Sasuke saw Sai's hands clench into fists. "You're a treacherous snake, Uchiha. You don't deserve a place. Unlike you, I'm loyal."

Sasuke smirked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you lied to Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato the moment you arrived. Saying how you would help get me back from Orochimaru; instead just planning to assassinate me."

Sai just ignored everything he said and just muttered, "I was foolish. I should've just killed you instead of worrying about your bonds."

"Hn. Even if you chose to stick with your assassination plan, you wouldn't have been able to kill me. I'm far above you in strength; remember our little training match?" Sasuke smirked to himself in victory when he saw Sai's hands clench even tighter.

Their verbal fight was interrupted when the others caught up to them, Neji's Byakugan activated. "I can sense them," he announced to the rest. "Still far ahead of us." With that they sped up.

---

Kisame looked back again when they were an hour from the cave, frowning slightly. Naruto was awake by then, but he was still trembling and unable to do or say anything from the Tsukiyomi.

"I can see them now," he said, glancing at his partner. When Itachi didn't acknowledge him, he just shrugged; he was probably already aware they had caught up. "We should give them a little bump in the road." With that, the two performed quick hand seals that could barely be seen by the naked eye, and continued on their way, leaving behind two shadow clones.

"There are five of them; probably the strongest in Konoha. Our clones are strong, but they won't beat them. We need three days."

If Itachi showed emotion, he most likely would've rolled his eyes. Instead, he just kept his eyes fixed ahead and said, "When we'll reach the others we'll finish them." Kisame just smirked.

---

Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji didn't stop their mad dash; just immediately attacked the clones. Sasuke and Sai hid from the Akatsuki's view when they were closer, and were going ahead.

Kiba crouched on a tree branch above the two clones, Akamaru growling, ready for battle, on his back. "Juujin Bunshin!" In a poof of smoke, another Kiba was crouched on top of the original, fangs bared. "Gatsuuga!" Jumping into the air and past their teammates, the two torpedoes flew at the Akatsuki clones.

The two easily jumped out of the way, only to be met with Sakura's wrath. Knowing what she was about to do, the rest jumped farther away into the trees so they wouldn't be caught in the destruction.

Itachi and Kisame moved to dodge, but found they couldn't; they looked over, noticing their shadows connected to Shikamaru's. Kisame just smirked; their job was to distract them, not win.

"Tsutenkyaku!" Sakura yelled, aiming a kick at the ground from above right in front of them. On impact, the two were surprised to see the ground all around them crumble and break, as if a huge earthquake had hit. Their shadows had disconnected, but by then it was too late.

Before they could recover, Kakashi and Neji moved in to attack, wasting no time. "Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujuuichi Shiki!" Focusing all his chakra into his palms, Neji hit Kisame with the three-hundred and sixty-one attacks, shutting down all chakra points. The clone disappeared soon after. Too bad the originals aren't that easy.

"Raikiri Issen!" Kakashi charged at Itachi, the electricity in the palm of his hand brighter, hitting Itachi square in the chest. The clone grunted and fell backwards, but before he could hit the ground, Kakashi appeared behind him, delivering a strong kick to his lower back, the clone disappearing.

The rest gathered around Kakashi, who once again pulled the mask up to cover his eye. "Let's go."

---

Kisame grunted, and Itachi's eyes flicked over to him for a split second. "The clones were defeated, but they're far enough away now. But it seems two of them went ahead and are right behind us."

Itachi didn't say anything for a while. "I'm aware. One of them is Sasuke." Just as he said that, Sasuke and Sai leaped at them from the trees. Itachi carelessly threw Naruto to the ground, who, still trembling, sat up slowly.

Sasuke attached himself to the side of a tree trunk, staring hard at his brother, and performed hand seals. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Multiple fireballs launched themselves at Itachi, who easily dodged them. A shuriken flew at him from one of the fireballs, and in the blink of an eye he had caught it and threw it back at Sasuke. A thin line of blood appeared on his cheek, and he narrowed his eyes.

Two ink dragons charged at Itachi, which disappeared in one swift cut from the Samehada sword. Kisame slashed at Sai, who wasn't expecting it and barely moved in time, feeling chakra leave his body.

Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke, sending a fist into his gut and sending him through the tree. Sasuke stood up and charged at Itachi, who stood there coolly, waiting to counterattack. None of them expected Naruto to get up and hug Itachi from behind, pinning his arms to his side.

Planting his fist in Itachi's face, he smirked as his brother fell back, along with Naruto. Itachi glared at Sasuke, then proceeded to elbow Naruto in the nose, effectively making him let go of his hold.

Kisame propped his sword on his shoulder and stood beside Itachi. "We're close enough to the cave. Let's go." Itachi just picked the unconscious vessel up again, and both were gone. Sasuke straightened up when the rest of them showed up.

"They got away," he said to Kakashi, trying to control his anger. Kakashi just closed his one visible eye for a moment and sighed. Then he nodded and the Konoha Seven were off.

---

**This was going to be longer, but I decided against it. Sorry! Next chapter we get to see the rest of Akatsuki. Yay! XD R/R**


	7. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait; was in Arizona for a week. ; For those who are also interested in FF7, the first chapter of my new fic is up and I'll be updating that along with this one. Here's chapter seven!**

**---**

**Chapter 7: Trust**

Itachi and Kisame appeared in Akatsuki's cave, Itachi immediately dropping Naruto carelessly to the hard, cold ground. It was dark, but not dark enough that they couldn't see.

Ahead of them, in the back of the cave, stood a huge statue; King of Hell. Its mouth was bound and its hands were cuffed; each Akatsuki member stood on the finger representing them.

The leader, who was completely in the shadows and hasn't even been seen by his followers, narrowed his eyes at the two. "You brought the jinchuuriki. Good. Any problems?"

After a few seconds pause, Kisame answered, since Itachi didn't show any sign of doing so. "Seven ninja from Konoha are chasing us. We left clones, which were destroyed. They could be here within an hour."

A blonde ninja with a long strip of hair falling into his left eye strode forward to the tip of the statue's finger, his hitai-ate from the Village Hidden in the Rocks becoming a bit more clearer. "We start the extraction process and kill them when they arrive, un. Then no one will be in our way of getting the Kyuubi, un."

A low groan interrupted them, and all eyes flicked over to the stirring blonde on the cave floor. Naruto shakily sat up, propping his arms behind his back, and looked around. Kisame and Itachi clearly saw the fear seep into his eyes as realization dawned on him.

Naruto tried to scramble onto his feet, but before he could even get halfway up Itachi was on him in a flash. He slammed his foot into his chest, sending the blonde back to the ground in a grunt of pain.

"Let's keep him conscious," Kisame smirked sadistically. "It'll be fun to hear him scream when the extraction starts." The only sign Naruto gave of hearing him were his eyes widening and more shaking.

"Every minute we waste is a minute they're closer. Let's get started," Kakuzu snarled, and Kisame and Itachi appeared on the left ring finger and right ring finger, ignoring a loud 'Tobi is excited!' from the newest member.

Naruto just gritted his teeth, unable to move, and glared at each of the Akatsuki members with a slightly daring look in his eye. Suddenly, all together, the nine members chanted, "Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!"

The King of Hell's bound mouth opened with the giant grating sound of stone against stone. When it was all the way open, with Naruto watching warily, nine spectral dragons emerged from the mouth and at Naruto.

Naruto shifted, as if trying to get up and away from them, but before he could they wrapped around him, coalescing into one, starting the extraction process that would take three days. His eyes widened in pain, a scream ripped from his throat as intense pain filled every inch of his body.

"Naruto!" Nine pairs of eyes looked up to see the seven from Konoha had arrived; Sasuke was slightly ahead, staring at Naruto with wide eyes. Sai was staring at Naruto as well, but soon enough his hate-filled gaze switched to the Akatsuki, his fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called again, running up to the blonde boy, standing a foot away from him. Naruto just kept screaming, seemingly needless of breath, his eyes now closed tightly shut, unable to pass out and end the intense pain.

"Don't bother. You can't kill us, un," Deidara said with a smirk, a small clay bird emerging from the mouth on his hand. A split second later, the bird had grown and Deidara was on its back, flying down at the ninja.

"Be careful," Kakashi warned, while the five ninja nodded and dodged the aerial attack. Sasuke snarled, whipping around to face the clay bird that was climbing higher up again, narrowing his Sharingan eyes.

Gathering chakra to the bottom of his feet and hand, he charged at the wall with quick speed, running up it to get closer to the blonde missing-nin, blue crackling energy growing in his palm.

Deidara didn't noticed him, since he seemed to be busy spitting out another clay creation. A red, three-bladed scythe attached to a rope held by Hidan flew at him, and Sasuke easily put on a burst of speed to dodge it.

"Not that easy," Hidan called after him, still standing on his statue's finger. Sasuke glanced down and snarled; the scythe was chasing him, and slowly gaining. Level with the still oblivious Deidara, Sasuke jumped off the wall and straight at the bird's stomach.

Fingers of his right hand digging a hold on to the bird's clay stomach, he twisted his body to go up and around the bird's side. He aimed at Deidara's side, but just in time he noticed and hissed out a 'Shit!' and jumped away, the Chidori instead making contact with the clay bird, destroying it instantly.

Sasuke saw the scythe coming quickly at him and made a move to dodge, but a strong hand grasped his other arm. He looked back in slight panic at Deidara, who was smirking. "You need to appreciate art a little more, un."

The hand suddenly let go and Sasuke barely dodged the scythe; before he could prepare for the third attack, he felt a yank on his shirt. Looking down, he saw the blades snagged in his shirt. He only had time to glance at Hidan's grinning face before the controlled scythe whipped through the air, Sasuke attached.

He only had a brief glimpse of Itachi not fighting, and the other six fighting the rest of Akatsuki, before he was slammed ruthlessly into the cave wall, the impact creating a crater in the wall.

Another tug, and Sasuke immediately knew he was going to be slammed into walls until his ability to fight was gone. Thinking fast, he made the hand seals and grabbed his end of the rope, avoiding the blades.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Fire burst from his mouth and, at great speed, traveled down the length of the rope, turning it to ashes along the way. Hidan barely had time to process what was happening before the fire reached him, burning his chest and sending him flying into the wall, his robes burnt black.

Sasuke landed on the ground below, the scythe making a huge clang beside him; he felt something was wrong. As if on cue, he met gazes with Deidara who was chuckling. "Maybe you'll meet Naruto-kun in the afterlife, un."

He felt a weight on his back and knew it was a clay bomb. He growled, using up more chakra to make a full-body Chidori, effectively getting rid of the bomb, causing a frown from Deidara.

Sasuke noticed Itachi gazing at the other fights, still standing on his stupid finger. He charged, his body still covered in the blue electric chakra, intent on avenging his family.

The fighting had paused for a moment with the others, all slightly out of breath, including the Akatsuki. In a low voice, Kakashi said, "We can't kill them with only us. What we need to focus on is getting Naruto, and getting away. Maybe a distraction."

"Got it," Sakura whispered, and they nodded and charged again. Suddenly, out of nowhere (to the Akatsuki anyway,) Sakura broke away from her fight with Kakuzu, jumping high into the air to get momentum.

"Getting scared, little girl?" Kakuzu snickered, and Sakura just brought her fist back, curling her lip in disgust at him.

Sasuke flew into the hand Itachi's finger was on, his Chidori instantly breaking it apart into tiny pieces. He looked around for Itachi, but couldn't find him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, nails digging into the skin.

Without hesitation, Itachi spun around, throwing Sasuke down to the ground and landed in front of him. Just then, before he could do any more damage to his little brother, Sakura's fist connected with the ground.

Sharp cracks sounded throughout the cave, and the Akatsuki stopped. Large cracks, spreading wider by the second, spread out from Sakura's fist to all over the cave and up the walls, rocks falling from the ceiling.

Naruto's screams were cut off as the extraction stopped, due to the King of Hell being split in half down the middle. Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai immediately stood in front of the entrance, the cave going into more chaos by the second.

The Akatsuki members put all their attention on not being swallowed up by the large cracks and dodging Sai's ink dragons that he kept sending after them. Sasuke stood up, the entrance and Naruto behind him, Itachi in front of him, just staring at him.

He clenched his fists, drawing in heavy breaths, when he heard Kakashi yelling at him. "Sasuke, hurry and grab Naruto and get over here! It's getting dangerous!" Sasuke ignored him, but just stood there staring at Itachi.

Sai scoffed, muttering, "I knew it. Traitor still." A tear ran down Sakura's cheek as her stomach filled with dread. Kiba's mouth hung open, a silent, pleading call never coming out.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, then back at the unconscious Naruto.

"_I would never willingly hurt you again."_

That's what he told Naruto after he had come back. He promised, they both heard it, even though it was unspoken. He gazed at Itachi's stoic face; there would be another chance to kill him. One where Naruto's life wasn't in danger.

_Should I even continue going after revenge? He's dangerous; my life is in danger only by setting eyes on him. Naruto needs me; I need Naruto. Who else would protect him from that dumb ass Sai?_

Sasuke was shaken out of his thoughts as a large rock fell from the ceiling and right beside him; he just gave Itachi one last look before he turned and grabbed Naruto. He could see the others smile at his return, even Neji and Shikamaru.

He dodged crumbling rocks and the large cracks in the ground and glanced down at the blonde in his arms. He was breathing heavily, but he'd be okay. When he met up with the other six, he smirked at them. "You need to learn to trust me more."

---

**I feel like a horrible author; I meant to have this up on Saturday morning at the latest. xx I'm so sorry! Well here's your next short chapter, sorry again.**


	8. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, NH3 would be sold in English game stores and Naruto and Sasuke would be MIA for half the show, sucking each other's face off.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. To make it up to you, I'll be doing a lemon. Most likely next chapter or the one after that. Here's chapter eight, R/R!**

**---**

**Chapter 8: Feelings**

The moment they arrived back in Konoha, they were met by an anxious-looking Hokage, Shizune, and a really cute pig. Sasuke, who refused to let go of Naruto during the whole way back and let someone else carry him, walked forward with the unconscious blond.

When Tsunade saw him, her face relaxed considerably and she smiled. She nodded to Shizune, who took Naruto and walked away to the hospital. "Let's go to my office," she said, before turning around and walking away.

On the way there, they were stopped a few times by friends who first freaked out at the sight of no Naruto, but later calmed down. Temari, Kankurou, and even Gaara were in Konoha to hear the news.

After entering the office and closing the door, Tsunade sat down and folded her hands together. "All the details," she said, looking straight at Kakashi.

"We caught up with them eventually, but they sensed us coming and left two clones. Sasuke and Sai went ahead while the rest fought the clones, getting rid of them easily. We were not there to see what happened with the other two." With that, all eyes were on the two boys.

"We-," they both began at the same time and stopped, glaring at each other. Before Sasuke could, Sai quickly restarted. "We caught up, but they were ready for us. Naruto became conscious for a small while, but he was extremely shaky. They got away."

Tsunade nodded, absent-mindedly fiddling around with a pen on her desk. "And what happened to you? You look the worst," she asked Sasuke, raising an eyebrow, causing him to scowl and Sai to smirk.

"It's nothing more than him being weak and getting beat up."

"I was caught _off guard_," Sasuke snarled, refraining from standing up and kicking his ass right then and there. Before a fight could start between the two, Kakashi started going over what happened in the cave.

"When we arrived, the extraction process was already being done on Naruto, and the Akatsuki were expecting us. Sasuke ended up fighting two members by himself, which is why he doesn't look so good. We knew we couldn't win, but that wasn't our objective. It was to get Naruto back.

"So while she had the chance, our smart Sakura here used her strength to destroy the cave and the statue doing the extraction, effectively stopping it. We had a small problem with Sasuke, but in the end he knew what the right thing was and did it, rescuing Naruto."

Tsunade smiled down at Sakura, her pupil, then studied Sasuke. He met her gaze with a cool one, and just shrugged. "I'm glad to hear your choice, Sasuke, and that you do care about Naruto at least. Not counting this mission, you'll still be watched, stay with Naruto, and must stay within Konoha unless with Kakashi for another month."

Sasuke nodded and stood up. "May I leave?" Tsunade just frowned good-naturedly and nodded, and he did so. He wouldn't go to the hospital just yet; he'd go later tonight, so he'd hopefully be alone with an awake Naruto.

---

Sasuke immediately frowned when he walked in Naruto's room; Sai was there. He should've been expecting him to still be there, though. Sai looked up at his footsteps, and the two boys scowled at each other.

"Sasuke!" a cheery voice interrupted their silent fight, and Sasuke looked over, smiling slightly, to see Naruto awake. He sat up straighter in his bed, grinning at Sasuke. "I was scared you'd forgotten me," he teased.

Sasuke smirked, glaring at Sai for a split second. "I planned to come later, hoping no one would be visiting when I came. Too bad." Sensing the hate pouring out of the two, Naruto coughed uncomfortably.

"Yes. I thought the same way," Sai scowled.

Sasuke chose to ignore him and sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed, touching his hand lightly. He saw Sai tense and bristle out of the corner of his eye. "How are you feeling, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and opened his mouth to answer, but Sai cut him off. "Like you really should be asking him. If you really cared, you would've saved Naruto in the cave instead of standing there and making Kakashi grab him."

This time, it was Sasuke's turn to tense. He stood up angrily, his jaw clenched and ready to jump over the bed to kill him. "Sai, let me talk to Sasuke alone." For once, Naruto's voice was emotionless, and Sasuke hated Sai even more because of the fact that Naruto might have believed him. "Close the door on your way out."

"Of course Naruto," Sai said, standing up and shooting Sasuke a victorious smirk. "I'll see you when you get out tomorrow." He smiled before the closing the door softly after getting no response.

The room was silent for a few awkward seconds, and Sasuke couldn't stand it. He kept standing, afraid Naruto might shove him off if he sat down on the bed again. "Naruto, what he said wasn't true…"

Naruto was silent, fiddling with his sheets, but forced a grin on his face and looked up at Sasuke. "You know, I've gotten used to him. But I never thought he could be so low."

"…what?"

"Sai. Of course the moment I woke up everyone told me what happened, so I know for a fact from witnesses that you chose me over Itachi. It was you who saved me." Naruto leaned forward and smiled. "Thanks, Sasuke."

For someone who was attacked with Tsukiyomi, Naruto reached forward and grabbed Sasuke's shirt, dragging him down so they were face to face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, throwing all hesitation away, leaned forward and kissed the blond.

Slightly to his surprise, Naruto didn't tense or push away at all. Instead he grinned and immediately kissed Sasuke back, dragging the raven on the bed, then buried his fingers in his hair.

Sasuke sighed contentedly and snaked his tongue out, dragging it along Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto moaned, but it was swallowed up by Sasuke's mouth and wandering tongue. Too soon for Sasuke's liking, they had to break for air. Who the hell needed air, anyway?

"Since you're still being punished for another month by Tsunade-baachan, I'll see you when I get home tomorrow morning." Sasuke made an attempt at a pout, but Naruto just laughed and gave him one last kiss. "Send Sai in on your way out. No doubt he's outside the hospital. It's time he stops being a bastard."

Sasuke smirked and rolled off the bed, making his way outside the hospital. Sure enough, Sai was there, but his back was to Sasuke and it seemed like he hadn't noticed his presence.

Taking the opportunity, Sasuke raised a foot and slammed it down on his back, hard. Sai grunted and sprawled on the ground, drawing pad and pen next to him. He stood up angrily but Sasuke said, "Save it. Naruto wants to see you."

Sai smirked, dusted himself off, and grabbed his drawing supplies from the ground. "Of course he does. So are you two still friends?" He smirked again, but Sasuke just grunted and stalked off.

---

**Sorry for yet another short chapter. The next chapter will be the last and will contain a lemon, my first one. So please don't throw things at me after you read it. Xx **

**I'm doing a 50 one-shot story called Ultimate Challenge, and readers send in their requests via PM or review and I do what they request, as long as it's in the rules. Don't request one here, go review the story if you want to request. o.O**


	9. Give Up?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Alright, I decided it won't stop here. I read back on some chapters, and there is practically non-existent competition between Sai and Sasuke, and a little interaction between Sai and Naruto, besides the kiss. But because I know some people like lemons, there will still be one in this chapter. So that leads to…**

**Warning: Lemon/lime/whatever. Also, first one, so don't hate me. **

**---**

**Chapter 9: Give Up?**

Sai strolled into Naruto's room, Naruto motioning to close the door so he did so. His back hurt a little from the bastard's kick, but he ignored it. "Sasuke said you wanted to see me?" he asked, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah." Naruto looked up at him and grinned, Sai not being able to tell it was forced. "You told me that Sasuke had the chance to save me, but he didn't and Kakashi had to? Back in the cave…"

Sai nodded. "Yes. Itachi was right there, and so were you, but the cave was falling apart and we had to leave as soon as possible. We yelled for Sasuke to grab you, but he just…," he sighed sadly, and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "He'd rather take a chance at fighting Itachi than save you."

"Really? Because when the others were in here, they told me Sasuke _did_ save me." Sai opened his mouth, then closed it again, then tried to smile but that quickly melted.

"Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru so he could gain easy power to defeat his brother. He tried to kill you so he could obtain a better Sharingan. You! His _best friend_. He tried to kill us again when we went after him. And you _forgive _him? He doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve this village, he doesn't deserve life."

Naruto glared at Sai fully now, clenching his sheets in anger from what he said. "Why does this matter to you so much? Sasuke and I were rivals, best friends. Yes, he wanted revenge, but not to the point where he'd join Orochimaru.

"But when he got the seal, it amplified his anger and his revenge, which led to him leaving; he wasn't able to beat the seal. But now he finally beat it; it's gone. And Sasuke's back. How can I not forgive him? My best friend?"

"Why does this matter? I thought that was clear after I kissed you. Cursed seal or not, Sasuke left of his own will. He doesn't deserve you. I've never betrayed you…"

"Sai, I never thought you'd be one to suffer with memory problems. You did betray us. You were sent to help us get Sasuke; but your real mission was to assassinate him. You even went as far as to let Sakura die, and she would've if Yamato wasn't there.

"You're annoying, but overall I thought you were okay. But then you go as far as to lie to me just to get your chance with me. I like Sasuke. You can't change that, so please stop trying."

Sai opened his mouth to answer, but a nurse opened the door and popped her head inside, saying he had to leave. Not bothering to say anything, since Naruto wouldn't answer, Sai sighed and left.

To his surprise, Ino was standing right outside the door. "Ino?" Sai asked, and she looked up, slightly startled, and smiled. "Did you…?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was going to visit him, but I heard you two talking and…," she shrugged helplessly. "You know, I'm glad Sasuke-kun is back. We all are. He regrets what he did. We all know that, even you. I'm not trying to sound rude, but I think you hate Sasuke just because he threatens your chances with Naruto. Try overlooking that, Sai."

"Why?" Sai asked. "I'd be much better for Naruto."

Ino smiled sadly, flicking her ponytail off her shoulder. "So you won't listen to Naruto? You…won't stop trying?"

Sai glared at the floor, but then smiled, which actually gave Ino the creeps. "No. I won't."

---

"Sasu-chan!" Naruto teasingly called out, closing his front door and looking around for Sasuke. He heard footsteps and Sasuke appeared; before he could say anything Naruto launched himself at him, hugging him.

"Na-Naruto, okay! I'm glad you're back!" Sasuke got out, finally able to wrench the ball of sunshine off him. "Are you okay?" he asked, walking into the kitchen and sitting on the counter.

"Yeah," he answered, pouring some water into a pot to make ramen. "Most of it was side-effects from the Tsukiyomi. I really…hated that…" He frowned, his happiness fading as he remembered what Sasuke did while in Tsukiyomi.

Sasuke tapped his arm with his foot and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "It's okay now. And I know what he does isn't pleasant."

Naruto only smiled thankfully, and the house was full of a comfortable silence while he ate his ramen, Sasuke glancing at him every once in a while. Sasuke opened his mouth when Naruto finished, then closed it. Naruto blinked.

"You know, when I kissed you…yesterday…you didn't hesitate at all to kiss me back…" He looked at Naruto quizzically, but he just grinned.

"Heh…I guess I can just go ahead and tell you I've always liked you, maybe even before that accidental kiss. More than a friend." Sasuke looked at him for a moment, then smiled. Not a smirk, a smile, and Naruto found himself loving it.

Sasuke hopped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, propping his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "Really, dobe? I guess I can say the same thing about you…" Naruto didn't say anything, just turned his head so he could kiss him.

Sasuke kissed back immediately, tugging on his waist to get him to stand up. The kiss was gentle at first, like yesterday's, but soon enough it became more needy, with both boys tugging blindly at each other's shirts, wanting them off.

Taking lead, Sasuke stumbled over to the couch, still connected to Naruto's lips as if they were life support, which caused him to bump into a few walls. Finally they reached it and fell upon it, Sasuke straddling Naruto.

Breaking for air, Sasuke muttered, "I don't like this shirt on you," and promptly pulled it over his head. Naruto just pouted, more or less ripping Sasuke's shirt off. After their shirts were off, they were connected by the lips again, both moaning at the contact of their bare chests and clothed erections.

Sasuke moved his mouth away and instead started on his neck, kissing, sucking, nipping, and licking it. Naruto gasped, moving his head to give Sasuke more room, his hands flying up to weave themselves into his silky hair.

His mouth traveled down further, kissing and licking his chest. Naruto muttered an "Oh God" when Sasuke took a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking on it, while tweaking and rubbing the other nipple with his fingers.

After both were rock-hard, he made his way nipping and licking down his chest slowly, smirking when Naruto groaned in slight impatience. When he reached Naruto's pants, he hooked middle and forefingers in them and pulled them down slowly with the boxers.

Naruto hissed slightly as the cool air hit his erection, but he quickly forgot about that as Sasuke continued his exploration. He licked the slit, and Naruto tightened his grip in his hair, hissing this time in pleasure.

He was rendered speechless and just groaned when Sasuke licked the underside of him, going slowly back up to the head, then closing his mouth around him, tongue massaging as he puts the whole thing in his mouth.

Naruto panted, his eyes closed, but he lost it when Sasuke sucked, hard. He eagerly swallowed all of it then made him way back up to Naruto, passionately kissing him, giving Naruto a taste of himself.

"Was that good?" Sasuke whispered in his ear, one hand stroking the blond's cheek as the other began stroking his member alive again. His partner could only nod and pull him down for another hungry kiss, Sasuke smirking into it.

Naruto whimpered as he stopped stroking him and put his other hand up to his mouth. "Suck," Sasuke said, his voice husky, and put two of his fingers in Naruto's mouth and he did so. Sasuke groaned and leaned down to work on giving Naruto's throat another mark.

After he was done, the hand traveled down to Naruto's entrance, causing a shiver to run down said person. "This will be uncomfortable and might hurt some, okay?" Sasuke whispered again, nibbling on his earlobe.

Naruto groaned, shifting impatiently. "I'm not stupid, Sasuke. Hurry up." Sasuke chuckled and pushed one finger in. Naruto squirmed a little; it was a little uncomfortable it and painful, nothing horrible at all.

The pain increased, but also the pleasure, as he slowly slid in a second finger, scissoring them and pumping them in and out of his entrance. Naruto bucked his hips, and Sasuke held them down with his free hand.

After working in a third finger and pumping, Naruto suddenly gave a half-yell and Sasuke smirked, making a mental note of where the spot was. The fingers slid out and Naruto mewled.

Naruto salivated as Sasuke took his pants off quickly, but he went slower when he noticed Naruto watching, smirking slightly. He positioned himself on the couch again, eager to be inside him.

Sasuke kissed him before lifting his lover's legs on his shoulders, Naruto instantly wrapping them around his neck. Positioning his member at his entrance, Sasuke said, "Relax." Naruto nodded, panting and sweating.

Slowly he pushed his member in, and Naruto hissed in pain and tensed up. "Shh, it'll get much better. Relax, Naruto." He waited a while until he felt him relax again, then pushed in the rest of the way until he was fully inside.

Panting and doing his best to hold back, he stopped, waiting for Naruto to get used to the new sensation. "Move," Naruto gasped out, squirming. Sasuke pulled back out and Naruto whimpered, thinking he was stopping, when he suddenly pushed himself back in. Naruto moaned, the pain quickly leaving and the pleasure escalating.

"God…tight," Sasuke managed to get out between pants, now making a steady pace with his thrusts. Naruto made another impatient sound and bucked, and Sasuke chuckled. Without hesitating, he rammed himself inside the blond, tearing a pleasure-filled yell from his lover.

He kept this pace up, both panting, sweating, and far incapable of speech, while Naruto under him was writhing and moaning in pleasure. Reaching between them, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

With the doubled pleasure, Naruto couldn't hold on any longer, white sticky seed covering both. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's muscles tightened around him, pushing him over the edge as well and he emptied himself inside.

He collapsed on the blond, still inside, both trying to catch their breath. Slowly sliding out, Sasuke laid beside Naruto, wrapping his arms around his waist and held him close. "We should…do that again sometime, dobe."

"Sounds good…baka," Naruto panted, snuggling up against Sasuke's chest. "Love you…"

"Love you, too…" He told himself he should clean the mess up, but those thoughts soon flew from his head as he closed his eyes, the two lovers asleep.

---

**Yay, it's NOT the end! XD And this is my first lemon/lim/whatever so…give me a break, okay? Please? I'll get better with time. Well please R/R, an author loves reviews.**


	10. Green

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is dedicated to Fast Forward. Mostly because she's an awesome author and in the same boat as I am with our stories; which led me to update this fic, and not my other one. Here's chapter ten!**

**---**

**Chapter 10: Green**

Naruto yawned and stretched, burrowing more into the warm and comfy pillow. Swinging an arm over the pillow, he hugged it closer to his body. Wait…since when did pillows breathe?

Immediately awake, his eyes snapped open and landed on a smirking Sasuke, and all at once last night washed over him. Relaxing, Naruto grinned at the raven and burrowed his face in the crook of his neck.

The two new lovers laid like that for a few more minutes, but both groaned when someone started knocking on the door. "Be right back," Naruto muttered, sliding out of bed, tripping over Sasuke's boxers, and stumbled out of the room to the front door.

His mood soured at the door opened to reveal a smiling Sai. "Sai…do you remember nothing of what I told you in yesterday?" The ninja was silent for a few moments and stared at Naruto, which caused the blond to look down. He was still naked.

Naruto flushed lightly and growled, ducking behind the door and sticking his head out. "What?"

Sai just smiled, obviously enjoying himself. "Of course I remember; I'll lay off. I just came here to invite you to come with us to Yakiniku Q this afternoon."

"Us?" another voice joined, and Sai's face darkened at the appearance of the Uchiha. Luckily he remembered to put something on. But it still didn't take a genius to figure out what happened between the two last night.

Slapping his fake smile on again, he nodded. "Yes. Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, and Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke glowered and shook his head, but Naruto wanted to go. There was a problem, though. "Chouji's coming? Who's paying?"

His lover rolled his eyes, while Sai blinked. "We all split it."

"Sure…I guess." Sasuke nodded, showing he would go, and Sai just glared at him while Naruto wasn't watching.

Turning back to Naruto, Sai smiled. "Okay, then." He turned to leave but stopped, turning to face Naruto once more. "We're friends?"

The blond shifted, still a little uneasy and not fully trusting Sai yet. "Uh…whatever," he muttered, sounding so unlike himself that Sai thought Sasuke was the one that said that at first. Naruto closed the door and sighed.

"We should get ready, I guess," Naruto said, leaning against the door and running a hand through his hair. Sasuke just smirked, instantly causing a shiver to run down Naruto, and put two hands on each side of his blond, trapping him.

"We have a few hours."

---

All fourteen ninja sat around the large table, waiting for their orders to arrive while Kakashi just read his perverted novel. "Glad to see you're okay, Naruto," Sakura smiled gently, which caused Naruto to grin happily, which caused Sasuke to glower at the pink-haired girl.

"Thanks, Sakura," Naruto said, taking a sip of his water.

"I think he's still a little injured," Kiba snickered playfully, nudging the blond's side. "He's limping pretty damn bad." That remark caused Sasuke to smirk, but caused Naruto to turn red and choke on his water, spitting it out of his mouth and on Sasuke. The smirk immediately fell from his lips as he wiped the water off, rolling his eyes.

No one noticed, used to his weird antics, except Sai, who had a scary murderous look on his face. Lee jumped across the table towards Naruto to wrap his arms around the poor blond, knocking some glasses of water over in the process.

"Our brave Naruto-kun!" Lee gushed, starting to cry. Sasuke's hand twitched towards the green-clad boy's throat. "He is still hurt, but he remains to be brave and strong in his height of youth!"

It took everyone, excluding Kakashi, to finally pry Lee off Naruto, letting the vessel breathe again. Sasuke smirked when everything settled down again. "I don't think he minds the pain so much. He's more focused on other things." Naruto turned red again but thankfully wasn't drinking anything, and Sai glowered again. The others were just confused, excluding once again Kakashi, who just didn't care.

---

Everyone ended up having to flee Yakiniku Q before their food arrived. Kakashi ended up finishing his book, and found it amusing to switch his sake with Lee's water. Lee got drunk after two sips, and they more or less got kicked out for a while.

They all parted ways, and Sai watched as Naruto went to buy some ramen while Sasuke wandered around Konoha. Concealing his chakra, Sai followed the Uchiha from the rooftops, a plan forming in his head.

Jumping down from the roof, he hid behind a house Sasuke was walking towards, quickly making a hand seal. He was surrounded in smoke, and it cleared away to reveal Naruto. Smirking, he made another quick hand seal and a clone appeared, and Sai immediately turned back to himself.

Still smirking slightly, Sai ran a hand through the Naruto clone's hair, the other sliding down his back to rest on his ass. Getting the hint, the clone obeyed and ran his hand through Sai's hair, the other up the front of his shirt.

Not waiting any longer, Sai crushed their bodies together, mouth on mouth. The clone's mouth instantly opened, Sai's tongue slipping inside and moaned quietly, forgetting it was just a clone.

His little dream was stopped by an intense pain at the back of a head. He looked behind him to see a very pissed off Sasuke, who snarled, "What the _fuck_ is this?" at them both.

Sai smiled innocently and blinked. "He didn't tell you? He actually said he loved me in the hospital room last night." Sasuke shoved Sai forward roughly, who was caught by Naruto.

"Sasuke-" the clone attempted, knowing what to do. But Sasuke whirled on the blond in a rage, his hands clenching into shaking fists.

"Don't even bother. Don't bother looking at me again, much less talking to me. I hate you; stay out of my life from now on. I'm getting the fuck out of your nasty house." With that, the raging Uchiha stormed off, leaving the clone to disappear and Sai to smirk in his victory.

---

**Yes. Hi. You just finished the shortest chapter in history. And I'm sorry, but I'm still tired from school, but I just had to give my readers at least a little chapter before I left for the night. It's been too long. R/R**


	11. Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Also, after I finish up this fic, I'll be starting two Naruto AU. One is a sequel to One of a Kind, which revolves around poor forgotten Itachi. Another is one titled Rich and Famous, which features Sasuke as an extremely popular actor forced to go to public school by his brother, while Naruto, to his disdain, is forced to show 'snobby self-centered asshole' around the school when he arrives. But here's chapter eleven of WaN.**

**---**

**Chapter 11: Mistakes**

Naruto stumbled through the front door of his house, grinning happily at the fact that his arms and stomach were now full of ramen. "Sasuke!" he called out, wondering if his lover was home yet.

Placing the beloved ramen carefully in the cabinet, he opened the door to the room they shared. "Did you fall asl-" he stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the room. Sasuke's clothes and other few belongings were gone.

His paranoid side instantly drew the conclusion that he finally snapped and went after Itachi, while his calmer, trusting side knew there was some sort of explanation. Still slightly panicking, he ran through the house and out the front door in search of the raven.

Skimming the rooftops, he stopped and asked everyone he saw if they had seen Sasuke. He sighed in frustration, then saw a head of pink hair walking down the street. "Sakura! Sai!" he called out, jumping down from the roofs and in front of them.

Sakura nodded and smiled, while the corner of Sai's mouth twitched upwards slightly. "Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked, wringing her hands worriedly in front of her. Naruto bit his lip, unsure.

"I don't know; Sasuke disappeared, and his things are gone from my house. Have you seen him?" Sakura's mouth opened and closed in slight shock, unsure, not knowing whether to jump to the worse conclusion or not.

Sai's mouth twitched upwards again, the only one noticing was Sakura. "Sorry, Naruto," he said quietly, his eyes slipping down for a fraction of a second to the blond's mouth, remembering the kiss with the clone. "I knew he couldn't be trusted."

Naruto frowned, ignoring the fact that he himself thought that at first. "He wouldn't," he hissed, wondering who he was trying to convince. Without another word, he huffed and sped off again in search of Sasuke.

Sai continued on his way to the training grounds, but was stopped by an arm being placed on his forearm. He turned and smiled at Sakura, who, in return, just frowned. "What did you do, Sai?"

"What makes you think I did anything, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously and clenched her fists, warning him silently who trains her. "I saw that smirk. Don't try to say you didn't do anything to get between them."

He shrugged, turning back around. "Nothing that wouldn't of happened anyway."

---

Naruto wiped the sheen of sweat from his face as he slowly made his way back home. He searched all day without finding out anything, and it was getting dark. To his surprise, when he opened the door to his house, he was met by a pissy-looking Uchiha sitting on the couch, a few suitcases sitting around him.

"Where'd you go?" Naruto asked quietly, getting a vague sense that Sasuke was mad at him for some reason. "You scared the shit out of me."

Sasuke's death gaze switched from the floor to Naruto, who took a surprised step back. "Tsunade-sama wouldn't let me leave, so I have to stay here with you. Don't expect me to crawl back to you," he hissed, leaving Naruto in more confusion.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

The raven laughed, but it wasn't kind at all. It was short and harsh, emotionless. "Quit playing stupid; I saw what you did after we left Yakiniku Q."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Naruto huffed. "Well I knew you were annoyed by my love of ramen, but if you hate it that much-"

"Quit acting dumb!" Sasuke hissed, barely restraining himself from yelling. "I saw you and Sai making out!"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto huffed, tilting his head slightly to the side, looking at Sasuke like he was insane. "Why would I do that? I love you. The only time he kissed me was the night you returned to Konoha."

Both boys stood there, glaring at each other. Naruto was glaring at the raven because he was hurt he wasn't trusted more, Sasuke because he thought he was being cheated on. "If you want to believe that bullshit, whatever," Naruto said, hurt and anger swirling in his large blue eyes.

He tried to walk away, but a pale hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. Turning around, he saw Sasuke staring at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. "My mind automatically believed it was you when I saw. I shouldn't have done that."

The blond immediately grinned, never able to stay mad at Sasuke for long. Returning to his lover's side, he poked him teasingly in the ribs. "What do you say?"

Sasuke came close to pouting, but he scowled instead, his perverted side kicking in. "Let's go in your room?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his dobe's waist.

Naruto pouted, trying half-heartedly to push him away. "No, Sasuke," he said, his voice mixed with whining and arousal. "It starts with an 's'." At the smirk on his face, he immediately added, "An 's' and 'o'."

The raven rolled his eyes, lightly propping his chin on Naruto's shoulder and stroked his back. "…sorry. Now can we go to your room?"

Naruto grinned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke in return. "Fine."

---

The two boys laid in bed, the cover drawn up to their waist, covering their naked and glistening bodies. "I tried talking to him," Naruto murmured, curling up against Sasuke. "He said he's back off; obviously he didn't. Just don't believe anything you see or hear that he tells you."

He let out a contented breath of air, while Sasuke turned over on his side, lazily throwing an arm over the blond. "Know what we need to do?" Sasuke asked, his breath tickling Naruto's ear.

Thinking he was getting horny again, Naruto growled. "No, Sasuke. I'm tired."

"It's not that." He felt Naruto relax, and he smirked.

"Then what?" he yawned, half-asleep already.

"Revenge…"

Eyelids covering shining blue eyes opened, mischief stirring in their depths. "Sounds good."

---

**Sorry for the shortness and the VERY VERY late update. I was going to have it up Sunday, but there was a storm and the power went out. o.o Monday I had to do English homework. R/R**


	12. Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Well, sorry to say this is the last chapter. x.x After this finishes, I will be very. Very. Busy. School, homework, and five stories. Yes. Five. The Weak, Strong, and Insane. Sequel to One of a Kind. Rich and Famous. Ultimate Challenge. And my original fic (link on my profile when I get it up), Fallen Snow. Whoo. Well here's the last chapter, hope you liked this fic, R/R!**

**---**

**Chapter 12: Sweet Revenge**

"How about, while he's not home, we sneak in and put a bucket full of water on his bedroom door and-"

"Naruto…that's all very well and nice if you want to pull a prank on Konohamaru, but this ass deserves a little more than a wet head." Naruto opened his mouth to offer another idea, but Sasuke quickly cut him off. "Or a pink head." His mouth shut.

Sakura gave a thoughtful hum, and the small circle of plotting ninja swiveled their heads toward her. Only Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were there, definitely not Ino, since she'd tell Sai everything.

"Is there a rule that says we can only get revenge once? We can do multiple things to him, and save the worst, or best for us, for last."

Akamaru barked, climbing eagerly on Kiba's shoulder, and the messy-haired brunette gave an open-mouthed smirk, sharp teeth glinting slightly. "We have something in mind."

---

Sai made his way slowly to the training grounds at noon; Sakura had invited him to train, for some odd reason. He didn't think anything of it, just that the pink-haired girl didn't hold a grudge against him for what he did to the two lovers.

"Sakura," he greeted warmly, smiling, as he finally entered the area. His smile slipped slightly as the blond and raven completely ignored him, but he didn't quite blame them.

"Sai!" she jumped slightly towards him in happiness, and he was slightly weirded out. "Kiba-kun needs a partner, so you can train with him." Leaning against a tree, Kiba nodded and turned his lips up into that wolfish smirk.

Kakashi was nowhere to be found, not like he needed to be there or anything now. Sasuke's month was up, but he still chose to live with Naruto.

Sai nodded, and without warning, Kiba hunched on all fours and lunged, Sai barely managing to dodge it. To his disgust, he felt a wet sensation raining down on him, and knew Akamaru had just marked him.

Quickly taking out a scroll and ink, he drew a quick cat, which jumped out of the scroll, large as a horse. Ignoring it, Kiba jumped into the air and spun through the ink monster and at Sai, who was hit when he was distracted by the flying ink.

"Kiba, take it easy, geez," Shikamaru muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets while leaning against a tree. Sakura appeared above Sai, a slight look of pity in her eyes.

"Sai, you okay?" she asked, helping the raven up. Sai huffed, embarrassed he was being beaten by the dog, but didn't say anything. "You should go home and clean, Kiba took it a bit too seriously."

She gave a light glare at Kiba, who just shrugged and smirked, obviously enjoying the easy win. Naruto and Sasuke had paused and were smirking at his defeat, and Sai just narrowed his eyes at Kiba before silently going home to shower.

Watching his retreating figure, Sakura sighed and propped her hands on her hips, scowling. "Man, do you know how hard it was being nice to that jerk?"

Kiba laughed while flexing his hands, observing his nails that resembled claws more than anymore. "Someone had to do it, Sakura-chan. Glad to see you held out."

The pink-haired girl scowled, but turned to face Shikamaru and it quickly turned into a smirk. "He went to go shower, so now it's your turn, Shikamaru-kun."

The pony-tailed ninja sighed and lazily stood up straight, his hands still in his pockets. "Yeah, yeah. Troublesome," he muttered, quickly running off to do his part.

---

Sai stepped into the shower, muttering darkly at Sasuke and the current stench of pee and ink on him. He wasn't in the shower for even two minutes before the doorbell rang, and Sai was beginning to understand the emotions of annoyance and pissed off to the extreme.

Not bothering to turn the shower water off, he stepped out, wrapped a white towel around his waist, and practically stomped towards the door and yanked it open. Sakura froze mid-knock and blinked, attempting a smile.

She glanced at his towel briefly but folding her hands in front of her. "Want to go to Ichiraku ramen with the rest of us after you finish showering?"

Sai sighed and attempted a polite, embarrassed smile. "Heh. Sorry, Sakura, but I think I'm going to stay home for the rest of the day."

"Oooh," she murmured. "That's too bad…would've been fun." She just watched him or a while, and Sai decided to just close the door. However, he couldn't; his body wouldn't move. Sakura's kind smile transformed into an amused smirk, and a sinking feeling entered Sai's stomach.

"Thanks, Shikamaru-kun," she smiled, talking behind Sai, who cursed; he broke into his house!

"Hn, still troublesome," he answered from behind, and Sai got the feeling he shouldn't have requested to live in a house in a popular area of Konoha. He was right. Using the Kage Mane, Shikamaru moved his arms, making Sai's towel drop (Sakura left before she was scarred) to the floor.

Beyond his control, he stepped outside the doorway and into the center of the street, with Sai clenching his teeth in anger while a flush appeared on his cheeks. "Stop," he hissed out, but Shikamaru either ignored him or didn't hear him.

Instead, he responded by making Sai dance, while a large crowd of ninja and shoppers watched and snickered in amusement. In the middle of the crowd, his eyes landed on Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto was laughing, holding his stomach, while Sasuke's lips were upturned into a victorious smirk; then Sai knew. They planned it, starting from the training with Kiba. Perhaps he couldn't win against the stubborn asshole of an Uchiha.

---

The next morning, Sai went to go find a one-man mission far away from Konoha from Tsunade. However, the raven was one step ahead again, causing Sasuke to find him, not a day later, standing in Naruto and Sasuke's apartment, hand-feeding the two of them grapes while they lounged around on the couch.

"How did you Tsunade-sama to do it?" Sai ground out, while refraining them from shoving the grapes up Sasuke's ass.

Naruto shrugged and chuckled. "Tsunade-baachan loves me. Go to the store and buy some lube; Sasuke and I are gonna have a hot night tonight." Jamming the remaining grapes in the trashcan, vein twitching, Sai stomped out.

Sasuke smirked and turned to his blond. "How _did_ you Tsunade-sama to do this? She wouldn't do it willingly."

The blond chuckled, sitting up some on the couch. "Blackmail. I got pictures of her sleeping at least five times while a pile of paperwork was on her desk. I also got pictures of her taking donation money to go gamble. Sai serving us for a week."

Both chuckled evilly, knowing they were going to enjoy torturing Sai for the next week. Naruto was snapped from his revenge-happy daydream by a horny Sasuke straddling him; the raven's moods change fast.

The two were half-naked and moaning in ecstasy when Sai returned, unnoticed by the lovers. Of course his patience broke and he ended up hurling the lube at Sasuke's head and stomped out, muttering about how he'd rather go to this "academy place" than put up with servitude.

---

**Well…the ending sucked. o.O In case you didn't get the academy reference at the end, Tsunade basically told him to do everything Naruto and Sasuke say or else get sent to the academy. Heh, evil. XD Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the bad ending lol. Keep an eye out for my two new Naruto fics.**


End file.
